Change
by Card Mistress
Summary: Natsume x Mikan: Time is only a value in the grand scheme of things. Watching your friends grow, you realize your own growth...


**CHANGE**

by Card Mistress

* * *

_Author's Opening Remarks_:

This will only be a little one-shot. I have a long-term, chapter-filled fanfic focused on Gakuen Alice planned, but I wanted to give everyone a 'sample' of my work before I dive right into it. Thus, there isn't really a backing for this story; it's mainly making a reference to one of the later scenes which appear in the manga series (chapter 38 of volume 7 to be exact). I tried to keep the characters as 'in-character' as possible, but still with slight Mikan x Natsume fluff. So, I hope you all enjoy this little insight and will look out for my future fanfic!

* * *

Near trance-like, a young brunette stared unblinkingly at her reflection in the mirror. She was already in her fifteenth year and had grown considerably since fourth grade.

She vaguely remembered her elementary years. They were of perils and uncertainties—look at her now. Ever since then, she had immersed herself in her studies and consecutively, came out as one of the top students at Alice Academy. Recalling how she had legendarily climbed from no stars to three, still gave her pride against the unfairness of the school's ranking system.

After a few more moments of scrutinizing, she finally tugged on one of her pigtails. The ribbon unravelled as strands of caramel fluttered down. With silent approval, she loosened the other pigtail, and studied the girl before her. With bangs framing her face and hair reaching below her shoulders, it was as if she had matured—grown another few inches.

The girl could still hear that voice ringing in her head.

"_This hairstyle doesn't suit the fifteen-year old you, put it down_."

Mind drifting off, she wondered if he remembered himself saying such a thing. She shook herself from her own sillyness. Not that he would admit to it anyway, she finally conceded with a tinge of wistfulness.

"Hey."

She jumped and quickly swirled around to face a boy leaning against the door with arms crossed at his chest.

Lips quirked in a frown, she accusingly glared at him. "Don't scare me like that."

In all his purple-headed glory, the fifteen-year old boy merely shrugged without a care in the world. It wasn't hard to see why he had become the campus' most eligible bachelor.

"What were you doing?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were _that_ vain. Anyway, they're waiting, so hurry it up."

And stepping out of the room before she could throw back an avid retort.

"Jeez, the nerve of that guy!"

* * *

As she made her way out of the dormitories, she found herself greeted by Hotaru and Iinchou.

The three of their friendships never changed over the years, and perhaps, had even grown stronger.

"You're late," Hotaru flatly pointed as the girl arrived.

Smiling back nevertheless; Hotaru would still be Hotaru after all. They had been through so much together, and Hotaru forever remained that supporting pillar.

She then threw herself on the stoic best friend. "I love you too, Hotaru!"

The pair fell to the ground as Iinchou laughed on the sidelines. She was still very glad Iinchou had gotten his Alice back all those years ago. If anyone deserved it more, it was Iinchou. She really admired how he had stayed so strong even after the incident; smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Ack. Mikan, get off me," came a struggled demand. The brunette happily complied.

"Hmm? Mikan-chan, you let your hair down! You look very pretty," Iinchou exclaimed, radiating with an almost inhuman sort of kindness.

The girl sheepishly muttered a "thanks". She turned expectantly to the dark haired boy who stood to the side. He hadn't spoken a word since she arrived. With a little disappointment, she looked away, hoping he would have noticed as well.

But this was _him_ she was talking about. Although he did warm up to the group a bit, he was still just as aloof. And she admittingly found it difficult to see the boy as anything else.

"Natsume-kun!" A shrill broke out.

They all turned to the newcomer, knowing quite well who it was; Sumire—with Luca dragged behind her.

Now that was something she could be certain wouldn't change. Sumire was just as clingy as she was five years ago.

Luca sighed as he finally detached himself from the obsessive girl. He gazed over at her and unwillingly caught himself staring. "Ah... Sakura, good morning."

"Morning, Luca-pyon!" She smiled. Although her relationship with Luca hadn't grown as close as she would've liked, they still regarded each other whenever their paths crossed.

Possibly out of jealousy, Sumire quickly linked her arm back onto Luca's. After shooting her 'rival' a quick glare, she began trotting away again. "Come on, Luca-kun, Natsume-kun, the school fair is about to start!"

Luca bartered a subtle glance of mercy with the other victim before being dragged off a second time. The brunette, noticing the brief exchange between the boys, made to stifle a laugh.

"Let's go Mikan-chan," Iinchou called from ahead of her. Hotaru, she noticed, had also left her behind.

"Coming!" Gleefully crying back while she took a forward step.

As she made to catch up, a figure swiftly passed her from the side.

"It looks good."

The girl stopped in her pace and blinked. Had she heard what she thought she had heard? Suppressing the sudden flutter in her heart without much success, she fought to contain the heated blush on her cheeks.

Five years may have come and passed, but some things _did_ change.

* * *

COMPLETED: June 27th, 2005

REVISED: September 27th, 2005


End file.
